You fall and I catch
by beatress
Summary: Lucy's falling again. But this time, Natsu has to fall deep down to catch her... DO READ...HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.


**Me: Minna-san! Back with a new one shot! Thanks to everyone who loved and reviewed for my other one-shot "Natsu and Lucy". Your reviews meant a lot and made my day. I couldn't believe it when it said, 6 reviews within one hour of posting. You guys are really great! And I love you all!**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail… The plot is all hers! Blame her for anything you don't like.**

**Lucy: Natsu, don't be so rude to her. **

**Natsu: You'll know by the end of the plot…**

**Lucy: Don't mind him, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Summary: She's falling again but this time, he has fall deeper down to catch her…**

* * *

**You fall and I'll catch **

"Just a little more…. Just a little more and I'll reach her" he thought.

He was barely able to touch her fingertips. She was falling down and he couldn't catch her this time.

**0**

"_Lucyyy!" he yelled as he reached the arena, where the fight between his comrades and a giant demon, was taking place. They underestimated it. The demon was strong… _

_Erza was drained out of magical energy. Gray was panting hard. He himself was thrown away into the forest. What about Lucy? She was doing fine until he was there with her. When he woke up in the forest, he heard Erza's scream, "Lucy!". What happened to her? _

_Natsu scanned his surroundings for any trace of the blonde hair. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. She was caught in the demon's hands. _

"_Lucy!" he yelled again. She was knocked unconscious. She wasn't aware of the things that are to unfold next. She was just… unconscious._

_Natsu ran to the demon, launching one of his most powerful attacks "Fire dragon's lightning roar!"_

_It was a direct hit!_

_The demon burned due to the fire and was electrically paralyzed and shocked due to the lightning. But that was not all! He exploded because of the fire lightning combo attack which rather unexpectedly sent the blonde celestial mage flying into air._

_He thought he could catch her. He caught her when she jumped off the Phantomlod's Sky prison . He caught her when she was falling from the sky, after dismantling the infinity clock! He thought her he could catch her even then. But he was wromg. He couldn't catch her._

_He ran as far as he could. But before he could fall off the cliff, Erza pulled him back._

"_Erza? Lucy's…." Nothing could satisfy. No reason could make him feel better. He failed Lucy. He broke his promise of protecting her. He couldn't catch her when she fell. _

"_Calm down, Natsu. I couldn't bear losing two of my precious nakama at the same time…." She said, sounding weak. He hated it when Erza was like that._

_He stood up, firm in his resolve. _

"_Natsu, wait!" the requip mage shouted._

"_Oi, flamebrain, won't you listen?" the ice mage said._

"_I'm going to rescue Lucy," he said, not even turning back._

"_Calm down, you baka. You even don't know which direction she flew off to, in the first place" Gray said._

"_I don't care if I don't know! All I know is she is falling and I'll have to catch her!" With this, the fire mage dashed off in whatever direction he felt like._

_**0**_

"I'm close… I can pull her up…. I have to be quick or she'll die due to lack of oxygen!" he thought, increasing the speed of his actions.

Her hand slipped again. Was it the end of her? Was she even breathing? He was out of his wits now! He couldn't sense her condition, not even a little bit! That was a matter of worry. It wouldn't be correct if we said he was worried about her. He was worried to death about her. In all the time he was trying to get a hold of her, even if it meant just holding her hand to pull her out, she didn't even suffocate or try to breathe.

Here the question arises- How long will she fall? How deep will she fall? How long will he be able to keep up with her?

However, the more important question is- How long will he be able to dive in the water to rescue her?

**0**

"_It's Lucy's smell!" he exclaimed as he sniffled more of the smell. He couldn't be fooled when it comes to her. He knows her too well for him to be fooled about her… He saw in the direction which gave off her smell- She was falling and as he said, he will catch her!_

_He ran and ran. His gaze fixed on the unconscious blonde, not caring where his legs were carrying him to. He jumped and leapt, not letting his gaze fall off from her falling body. What he didn't realise was he was already in the salty water, reaching to his thighs. He still ran until the water swept his feet off the ground and he was now drowning!_

_He quickly maintained his composure, his eyes searching frantically for a certain blonde. And_

_Splash!_

_He saw the blonde falling into the sea water. He quickly held his breath, diving in her direction. _

_He cannot catch her now. Instead he has to pull her, to the shore, out of those salty water which can kill her before she even realises!_

_**0**_

"Lucy!" he yelled inside the water. Her sinking form with every passing second, creating a fear of losing the most precious one he has cherished until then. His legs got tangled in the aquatic flora. He struggled but his efforts were in vain. The more he struggled, the more he got tangled. He was so stressed that he couldn't clear his mind. He just wanted to save her…. Just wanted to pull her… just wanted to catch her, even if it meant water. Or he'll die with her!

_To catch her under water? _

"Fire dragon's power!" with this he shot himself deeper down. The fire arising at his feet burnt the aquatic flora even in their surroundings of water, setting him free from their grip. He dashed through the water, falling even deeper than the gravity can pull her. And he…

…

...

…

…

…

And he caught her! Indeed he caught her in his arms. Holding her tight, never letting her to fall again, he headed for the shore…

**0**

"It's been quite some time, Gray. Are you sure you saw him coming this way?" Erza asked, worried about her companions.

"I'm damn sure, it was the flamebrain's pink head I saw!" the ice mage panicked a little. There was no sign of either him or of Lucy.

Plop! Plop! Plop!

They heard the sound of air bubbles popping. They got their guard up. Though they were in no position to fight an enemy, the already took a fighting stance. Their eyes scanned the entire area for any sign of the enemies.

The sound of the air bubbles popping quickened. They were sure who ever it was he was coming towards them. They focussed on their surroundings, trying to figure out who it was or if he or she was hiding until….

"Ahhh?" A panting pink head emerged out of the water, making the two mages flinch. The next moment, he collapsed with the blonde in his arms.

**0**

"Ahhh? Lucy!" he woke up, only to find the celestial spirit mage sleeping beside his bed. He scanned his surroundings, finding himself in the guild's infirmary. His eyes softened as he saw the sleeping blonde. All his worry was driven away at the sight of seeing her safe and sound back at the guild!

He gently ran his hands through her hair, feeling her soft blonde hair. Little did he knew he wake her up.

"Ahh? Natsu, you awake?" she asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hmm.." he nodded, a small smile crept on his face as he saw the child in front of her.

"How long were you awake?" she asked, worried if she hadn't noticed that he had gained consciousness for a long time now. She was the one who offered to look after him, after she learned the truth.

"It's not important… Are you alright? You didn't get hurt right? You're all fine right?" he asked, worry showered out of his eyes, a panic evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Natsu…. But…. Why did you have to do that for me? You could have…. Been dead… you know?" the blonde shook her head at the very thought, letting her bangs cover her eyes so that her expression was not evident to him.

She was however, greeted by his hug.

"What was that question, weirdo? Is it not obvious? You fall and I catch! It's been like that forever, hasn't it?" he whispered. This only drove her urge to cry in his arms. And she did, clenching his shirt tight and pulling her close to herself, she let her tears fall down.

"You idiot! Even if you decide to do so, you should at least wake up immediately before I wake up, not letting me know that fact. When you didn't wake up for the last three days, do you know how much worried I was? Don't die on me, okay? Never ever! Just as you said, when I fall, you'll have to catch. There's no one I could count on for that fact! And if you ever don't, then it'll be the end of-," she cried.

"Never say that! I shall never let you fall. 'Cause I shall always be there to catch you, no matter if it was in water, air, fire, winds or even the deadly voids!" he cupped her cheeks, looking her in the eyes, "Like I said, There is only one rule of this game and that is, You fall and I catch!" he flashed her his toothy grin, which she returned with her own. Her tears died before a laughter filled the room.

And the both friends were laughing at how seriously they have been discussing a silly and obvious thing.

"Now, Luce, your treat! You have to treat me till I'm bloated!" he said, earning a smack from her.

"What did you say, stupid dragonslayer? Because of you, we lost the reward once again. We were told to catch the demon alive, not to scatter its parts all over the island. Besides, I'm running out of money, and what? I have to pay my rent! I have to go on a job! My landlady will kick me out if she I didn't pay her the rent!" she began yelling. He chuckled.

"But Lucy…." He whined as he saw her step out of the infirmary. She tripped and was about to fall.

"Gottcha!" he said, catching her, preventing her from fall. A small blush crept on her face.

"I did say, the rule of the game is you fall I catch. I just followed it." He chuckled at her red face.

"Uhh" she escaped from his grip, flustered. She went outside, giving him a sweet smile of hers before leaving.

* * *

_**That's right, She'll fall and he'll catch!**_

* * *

**Natsu: You almost killed us!**

**Lucy: Aquarius is better than you!**

**Me: You're accusing me! Wahhh!**

**Lucy: Minna-san, Beatress is getting dangerous day by day while writing. So, I beg you all to tag along some advices along with your comments and compliments(if any) to crack some sense into her little brain!(demonic aura already surrounding)**

**Me: Erza, Save me! Lucy's threatening me!**

**Erza: (cherishing her cake) If you do so, it can't be helped..**

**Me: Wahh! Minna-san, tell them the truth. (puppy dog eyes)**

**Natsu: Well, click on the blue button below and tell whatever comes to your heart. You can also pm her. She is open to all kinds of suggestions and criticism. (comforting me)**

**Me: Arigatou for reading this fic(breaking into tears)**

**Lucy: Hey beatress, don't cry, I didn't mean it that way!**

**Erza: I told you to be a little sensitive to her feelings.**

**Lucy: I should have known this would happen.(face palming)**


End file.
